


The first dance

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Fun, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe loves dancingShe had many first dance: as a child, as a teenager, as an adult, for job, for fun, for loveAnd a certain dark, tall, handsome Devil is often involved





	The first dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a joke I have in mind since rumors about a dance scene between the Deckerstar in one of the upcoming episode.  
> Hope you enjoy it  
> And do not pay too much attention to my mistakes.

The first time she was 5 years old.  
Her mother was invited to a private party, typical Hollywood style.  
Penelope talked about it for weeks, driving almost all the people around her mad: everything had to be perfect, including her little girl.  
Chloe received a tailored silk blue gown, with matching shoes and an elaborate ribbon for her long blond hair.  
Watching her reflex in the mirror, she could barely recognize herself, while Penelope was doing her hair.  
“Let’s go, dear: it will be funny” she told her “Mammy will make you dance all night long”  
Penelope danced all night long, but not with her.  
After the first excited and maybe exaggerated reactions at their daughter, she was easily forgotten.  
Chloe spent most of the time in a corner, back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her bent legs, her chin on her knees: bored, annoyed. Sad.  
Till that gentle tap on her shoulders: “May I?”  
She snapped her head to match John Decker’s eyes and her smile lighted the entire room up.  
John grabbed her waist and lifted her up, pressing her against his left side.  
Chloe let her hands resting on his chest, never loosing eye’s contact, while her dad moved according to the music, spinning all around the room till she felt asleep.  
His scent, his smiling eyes and their laughter filled her dreams that night and many nights in the following years: the one following the day she gave birth to Trixie, the one after her promotion to Detective, the one after her first day as a separate woman, the first one she spent in Lucifer’s arms.  
So she knew it was the right thing for her.

The first time at school was a nightmare she did not want to remember.  
She was pretty and brilliant, but less secure than she pretended to be.  
So, when she was invited by the handsome, very popular quarterback of their football team, she immediately accepted, pleased and proud.  
She was so excited to live the night in her mind day by day, night by night.  
She was on diet for a month, going to the gym everyday: she wanted to be perfect for the prom.  
She bought a short spaghetti strip silver dress with a red scarf to complete and matching high heel shoes and the look he gave her when she got into the car confirmed she had chosen well.  
They danced and laughed all the time and when they went out to go back home and he bent over her for a kiss, she kissed him back, feeling a little bit goofy and shy.  
He smiled on her mouth and she thought she was good at it, but suddenly he turned the tables and became touchy and aggressive. She found herself fighting against his hands on her breasts, her booty, sliding under her dress and trying to rip her underwear.  
She was scared to death, but all her father’s lessons on auto defense started falling into the right place: she managed to kick him in the ball and when he growled in pain, she punched him in his face and run away from him, her high heel shoes in her hands, her bare foots on the pavement: she stopped just in front of her door.  
She adjusted her dress, her hair, wore her shoes again and her best fake smile.  
“Monkey” her parents greeted her “Have you had fun?”  
“Yes, dad: I have” she replied, fighting her tears back.  
She never told them what had happened. She never told Dan.  
But when she had to go undercover in her old school, during an ex-mates reunion, she saw her ex- date in the crowd: her hands clenched and her eye narrowed. She tried to get out of the Corvette, but Lucifer blocked her: “What’s happening, Luv?” he asked her gently, never leaving her eyes.  
“Nothing” she tried to reply, but she found herself letting her tears running on her face and on his shirt when he hugged her, kissing the top of her head.  
And when the former quarterback hit the ground because a 6 feet 3 man in an expensive tuxedo hit him in the gut she felt safe and protected as never before in her life.

The first time on a date with him they went on a charity ball.  
She was nervous to be officially dated by one of the most famous and discussed bachelor in LA.  
Everybody around her gossiped for weeks and she was thankful the night arrived.  
All the eyes in the room were on her and her long silk dress Lucifer had bought for her.  
“Seriously, Lucifer? This one? They have forgotten half of the dress: bare shoulders and almost nothing on the back” she had protested  
“Seriously darling: you will be perfect, trust me” he had replies, amused and teasing.  
And now, on those stairs, walking close to him, with his left hand gently touching her back basis to guide her, she started to relax and enjoy the night.  
Until she spotted a dangerous drug lord they were investigating on.  
“Lucifer” she whispered  
He smiled “Always by the book, Detective, right?”  
They moved to the dance floor and started dancing to keep him under control easily.  
She was so absorbed by the perp that she did not notice the light in her partner’s eyes while guiding her or the soft smile he had while pressing his hands on her naked back. And she did not note the sad expression that shadowed his face when she run away to follow the man who had recognized them and was then trying to escape.  
Chloe reached him out and put him under arrest and waited for some colleagues from the precinct.  
When she finished all the steps, it was really late and she realized she had left his date alone, among all the people he knew.  
She felt embarrassed, stupid, angry with herself and guilty for her selfish behavior. The same she had always accused him of. And, if after that night, he refused to date her again, she would be the only one to blame.  
She was surprised to see the lights still on inside the building when she arrived: the event was planning to finish early in the night. Maybe they were cleaning and tiding the room, she told herself and it was a relief for her, as she had completely ruined her dress, her make-up was gone not to mention her hair.  
But when she entered, she could clearly hear a piano and a male voice humming a sweet melody: Lucifer was still there.  
The room was filled with candles and roses, the orchestra engaged for the party was waiting under the dedicated gazebo, a single table was elegantly and completely dressed.  
The sound of her heels on the marble floor made him raise his head and she could swear she saw tears running over his face. But maybe it was a candle effect  
Ans when she started to apologize, he raised his fingers, putting them on her lips and guiding her on the dance floor.  
He did not say a word, but she understood: he had paid the orchestra for their extra- time and made to have the room reorganized. Just to have their first dance together. And he did not complain about anything because nothing really matters to him apart her. Only her.  
She had spent so much time to stand by herself, to fight for herself, to protect herself that was not easy to believe she had found someone who always put her first.  
“Maybe Decker” she told herself “it is time to change” and when he hugged her firmly, she knew it was.

Their first dance was something she would remember for the rest of her life.  
He had secretly chosen the song and she was nervous and curious and excited.  
They stood up in the middle of the giant gazebo on the beach, the breeze gently run over their skin. It was a warm, dry, pleasant night and everybody was enjoying the party  
She could see Trixie playing with Ella and Maze, while Linda and Charlotte were talking and laughing together.  
Amenadiel and Dan were sharing some jokes, as they laughed out loud, looked so relaxed.  
For one day, everything was left aside.  
For one night, only love, friendship and fun mattered.  
The music started and all around them fell silent.  
Her heart stopped when she recognized the song.  
She couldn’t believe he reminded of that.

It happened when they were having difficult moment as partners and friends and maybe something more.  
It was late in the precinct, she was tired and he had started to complain about his wings, his devil face, all the old stuff.  
But she was not in the mood for the old stuff and she exploded and told him off.  
And maybe she was very harsh. Too harsh. He looked at her as it was the last time he did it and slowly stood up  
“You may believe me or not when I tell you I’m the Devil, Detective.  
But you have to trust me when I tell you that everything I do, I’ll do it for you”  
“Because you want to ruin my career and my life?” she shouted  
“No. It is something more because I love you”  
And he left, with her suddenly frozen in her place, words and thought drained away.  
Ella opened the lab door in that moment and her radio was on, filling the air with those words “And you coming me to is against all odds..”

She raised her head and smiles “We are all against all odds”  
“That makes this song our perfect one”  
They danced slowly, tasting every single moment together and she was so happy for that also because her wedding dress did not allowed her faster movements.  
When the music stopped, all the guest shouted and clapped together and joined them on the floor.  
Lucifer grabbed Trixie by her waist and put her on his side, as John Decker used to do with his daughter when they danced together.  
Chloe smiled as she knew her father was blessing them and nothing else really mattered.  
Only him, only her. Only them.


End file.
